


Attention

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Animal-verse Arashi! [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Japanese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he couldn’t get the yarn, there was one thing Nino could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Nino hid from the kitten’s sight and as the kitten came closer, unaware of the watchful eyes, Nino pounced from where he hid and brought his claws on the poor kitten’s tail. Jun yelped as loud as a dog would and ran off with tears in his eyes.

Soon, their master came with Jun in her arms. She stared down at Nino with an angry glare, but didn’t say anything as she walked away.

Nino mewled apologetically to his master, but not at Jun because he didn’t deserve it. He got his master’s attention when she turned around again, the angry glare still on her face. Then she bent down and held him by her other arm. Nino swayed his tail arrogantly as he threw the crying kitten a cheeky look, but his celebration soon came to an end when his master, once again, placed him in his cage.

“Nya!” Nino called for her, but this time she didn’t turn around. “Nya!”

She disappeared into the kitchen with Jun still in tow.

Nino drooped his ears in response and turned around as he let a small, “Nya…”


End file.
